Jackson And Hank
by Marymel
Summary: Another one of my "Jackson" stories. Jackson meets a beloved member of Sara's family.


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**I got to thinking about how Jackson has met almost everyone in Greg's extended CSI family...and there is one member of Sara's family that Jackson might like. So here's the little story I came up with. Hope you enjoy it. And please review!**

Sara Sidle pulled into her driveway and smiled when she saw her great friend, Greg Sanders, pulling into a nearby parking spot. She'd invited Greg and his son Jackson for lunch before they had to be back at work and Jackson stayed with Mrs. Russell.

Jackson waved at Sara out the window of Greg's car. He loved spending time with his Aunt Sara. She walked over to Greg's car and greeted them as Greg got out.

"Thanks again for inviting us," Greg said as he opened Jackson's door and unbuckled him from his car seat.

"Oh, it's just leftovers. But I thought Jackson might want to meet my roommate." Sara smiled when Jackson wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Aunt Sara, is dis where you live?" Jackson asked as he walked between her and Greg.

"Uh-huh. I live here when I'm not visiting your Uncle Gil wherever he is." Sara took out her key to unlock her front door. "Greg, you might want to hold him."

Jackson looked up at Sara, confused. "Why?"

Greg smiled. "It's okay, just stay close to me, Jacks."

Sara unlocked her door and her and Grissom's beloved boxer dog Hank barked and rushed up to her. "Hey, Hank!"

Jackson tensed and backed up closer to Greg. "Daddy, Aunt Sara has a doggy."

"Yeah, she does." Greg placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders as the boy studied the dog.

Hank walked over to Jackson and sniffed the little boy. "Hank, sit." Sara ordered. "Sit!" Hank did as he was told. "Jackson, give me your hand," Sara said. Jackson slowly inched his hand over to Sara. "Here, hold it out."

Hank sniffed the little boy's hand and licked it, causing Jackson to laugh softly. "Good doggy," Greg whispered.

"Jackson, this is Hank," Sara said. "He's my dog, and he's a good doggy. Be gentle with him."

Jackson giggled softly as Hank licked his hand. "Nice doggy?"

"Mm-hmm," Sara said. "Hank, come here." Hank walked over to Sara and licked her face. "Good boy!"

Jackson laughed and Greg scooped him into his arms. "Now, Jacks," he began, "You need to be nice to Hank, okay? He'll be nice to you if you're nice to him."

"Okay, daddy." Jackson smiled as he watched Hank get a tummy rub from Sara.

Sara stood and guided everyone to the kitchen. Hank walked beside her as Jackson walked between them and Greg.

Greg lifted Jackson into the chair next to the kitchen table. "You want peanut butter and jelly?" he asked as Hank sat next to him.

"Okay," Jackson said. He watched as Hank looked up at him. Jackson tentatively reached out his hand and patted the dog's head. "Good doggy."

Greg and Sara smiled as they watched Hank and Jackson get to know each other. Hank started to like the new little person in the house.

Sara brought the sandwiches over to the table and Greg gave Jackson some chocolate milk. "Thank you," Jackson said to both of them.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Sara replied.

Hank rested his head on Jackson's lap, causing the little boy to giggle. Greg and Sara laughed softly. "I think he likes you," Greg said.

Jackson smiled and began to eat his sandwich. Hank eyed the food, and sniffed Jackson's hand.

"No, Hank," Sara said. "That's Jackson's food." Hank looked at her and whined.

"Hank get a sandwich?" Jackson asked.

"No, sweetie," Sara said.

"Aunt Sara, can I give him some milk?"

"No, dogs can't eat chocolate. It would give him a bad tummy ache." Sara smiled softly as Jackson pouted slightly. "I tell you what...how about we give him one of his doggy treats?"

Jackson finished his sandwich and smiled. "Okay!" He watched as Sara stood and walked over to the cabinet where she kept Hank's treats.

Hank eagerly walked over to Sara. "Hank, sit!" Sara said. Hank did as he was told and Sara gave him a dog biscuit.

Jackson laughed as Hank's tail wagged back and forth rapidly. "He likes dem, daddy!"

"Yeah, I see that," Greg said with a laugh.

Sara patted Hank's head. Looking at Jackson, she asked, "You want to give him one?"

Jackson eagerly nodded and climbed out of the chair. Greg walked up and stood behind him.

"Here you go," Sara said as she handed Jackson the biscuit. Hank turned to the little boy holding the treat.

"Tell him to sit," Greg said.

"Sit, doggy!" Jackson said. He giggled with delight when Hank sat down in front of him. "He did it, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a wide smile. "Now he can have the treat."

"Here, doggy." Hank took the treat from Jackson, who laughed when the dog ate the treat. "I did it!"

Sara and Greg smiled. "Yeah, you did it!" Sara said. Patting the dog's head, she said, "Good boy!"

"Yeah, good doggy!" Jackson said.

Greg knelt beside Jackson. "Now remember, you have to be nice to the doggy and he'll be nice to you. And don't pet a dog you don't know unless the owner says it's okay."

"Why not, daddy?" Jackson asked as he and Sara petted the dog.

"Because not every dog is as nice as Hank," Sara said.

"Yeah, Hank knows you," Greg said.

"Yeah, Hank's a good doggy," Jackson said as he petted the dog. He laughed as Hank licked his face. "He kissed me!"

Greg laughed and lifted his son into his arms. "Yeah, he likes you."

Sara patted the dog's head. "Yeah. What do you think, Jackson?"

Jackson laughed as Hank nuzzled his and Greg's hands. "He nice, Aunt Sara! Hank's a good doggy!"

**The End.**


End file.
